


[ART w/SPEEDPAINT] A Quiet Moment

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Speedpaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Simple fluff fanart I made of Merlin/GwaineAlso my first speedpaint :3





	[ART w/SPEEDPAINT] A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I think all the needed credits are in the description of the video, which is linked below

~ 

SPEEDPAINT HERE: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rjdgbSschg&](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rjdgbSschg&)

On Tumblr Here: <http://the-astro-ace.tumblr.com/post/171361334930/i-made-art-of-merlin-and-gwaine-d-with-a>


End file.
